1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting assembly, and in particular to a pivoting assembly with a positioning function.
2. Description of Prior Art
A pivoting assembly is provided in various devices, whereby the device can pivotally rotate to a desired angle. For example, a common desktop liquid crystal display includes a support, a monitor and a pivoting assembly provided between the support and the monitor. The pivoting assembly is constituted of a base and a casing. The base and the casing are respectively provided with a shaft hole corresponding to each other. A positioning pin or bolt is disposed through the shaft holes and fixed thereto, thereby fixing the base and the casing. By this structure, the casing may pivotally rotate with respect to the base and be positioned at a desired angle.
However, such a conventional pivoting assembly has to be provided between the casing and the base for easy repair, which inevitably increases the distance between the casing and the base. As a result, such a pivoting assembly cannot be made more compact. Further, the positioning pin or bolt undesirably increases the number of components and the production cost.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.